


Perfect Timing

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DP standing up, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Dumbledore's Armada's Double Double Toil and Trouble Flash Fest, F/M, Filth, M/M, Multi, PWP - TRULY NO PLOT at all, Two holes, You do the math, as they make wolfsbane, in the lab, not even a little, two men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Taking advantage of a lull in potion preparation, Draco encourages Hermione to let loose while working with his very convincing mouth.  Unsurprisingly to Draco, the man they have wanted to add to their relationship shows up at the perfect moment to double up on Hermione.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 68
Collections: Double Double Toil and Trouble





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fest piece from Dumbledore Armada's Bi-weekly Flash Fest - Double, Double Toil and Trouble. 
> 
> My prompt is below and I will update this after reveals. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Eases the symptoms of lycanthropy and prevents werewolves from losing their minds post-transformation.
> 
> Thanks to the mods!

* * *

“You’re adding a quarter stir to the cauldron near the end, correct?” she asked, hand rising and falling with the knife as she chopped the Valerian root perfectly. 

“I will also be adding a quarter counter-turn when we add double the amount of roots. Remind me, who's the Potion’s Master again?” 

"And I am the one altering this," puffing a loose curl off her face, Hermione finally faced him, "and, Finished!” 

“Mmmm, let’s see then,” Draco pushed off the counter before prowling towards her. 

He let his nose trail up her hairline as his hands cocooned her against the work station. “Very well done, Ms Granger. Perfectly chopped roots, all the same size, no excess fluids leaking out,” she coughed down a laugh as he blew into her ear, “I’d say a job well done. Why don’t we see how else you fared, hmm? I have a feeling you'll get properly rewarded today.” 

With a squeak he dropped to his knees behind her, slowly tracing up her tanned legs before slipping under the hem of her summer dress, bunching it up and ordering, “Hold this tight, darling.” 

Her arse was perfection, and peeking out of the cheeks was the prettiest little gem he had ever seen. “Why did this little plug have to be red, dove?” The arse cheeks held in his hands, puckered beautifully against the heat of his voice. 

“Re-” she stuttered as he bit her left cheek hard, “Gryffindor pride?” she squeaked.

He glided his thumb up her pussy lips before stopping at the red gem, pushing in slowly, repeatedly. His gaze flew up as she moaned, begging for a firmer touch. “Please, Draco. Please, no more teasing,” she whimpered as he jiggled his finger. 

“Lean forward, love,” and as she pushed herself closer to the table, elbows landing on either side of the prepared ingredients, he dove into her pussy. He swiped his tongue around her outer lips and pushed into her entrance, licking up as much of her leaking essence as he could. “Fuck Hermione,” he spoke against her folds, picking up his pace as she ground down, nose firmly pushing against the butt plug as she rode her pleasure. 

He began to speak in low tones, as his fingers took the place of his tongue, “Do you feel the way your tight heat squeezes my fingers? Now imagine having Remus and me at once, hmm?”

“Yes, please,” Hermione moaned, riding his fingers and Draco looked over his shoulder, catching the shocked face of Remus Lupin. “Be a good girl and tell me exactly how much you want us at the same time, baby,” Draco encouraged, eyes never leaving the lithe form of Remus. 

“Ohhh,” she stuttered as he moved his fingers to her clit, tongue licking up her tartness, “I want both your bodies surrounding mine,” Hermione cooed, “both cocks filling my arse and pussy.”

“Just a one-time thing, love?” She shook over him as he spoke into her centre, forcing him to grip her hip hard to still her movements. “No, no, no. All the time, please, I want you both, all the time.”

“Fuck,” Draco cursed, darkening gaze dropping to Remus’s hands, working hard to readjust himself. 

Remus’ amber eyes shifted between the couple. “Will you be a good girl while I fuck you, Hermione? I’ll even push that plug in as my cock fits itself into this tight cavern so you can _pretend_ you have us both.” Draco taunted the slowly approaching man.

Her hair was falling out of her bun as she nodded violently, unaware that they weren’t alone. Brushing light kisses up her spine, against her shoulders, and nipping at her neck, he tossed her dress to the side before groaning as Draco filled his palms with her breasts. 

Her parted lips pulled into a smile as she thrust her nipples into his plucking fingertips, arching her neck and seeking his lips with her own. Giving her nipples a final squeeze Draco reluctantly turned her, firm hand holding her lips to his, tongue sliding against her own as her chest finally brushed against his clothed front. 

Without prompting, her small hands worked quickly to undo the buttons of his shirt until flesh met flesh. 

Backing them away from the simmering Wolfsbane, Draco considered when this had shifted from two to the potential of three. Hermione had warned him, on their first date, that she had taken it upon herself to care for Teddy and in turn, Remus Lupin. The more time he spent getting to know his late cousin’s son, getting to know Hermione as a pseudo-mother, and Remus semi-partner, the easier he fit, as if he always belonged in their dynamic. 

Groaning as Hermione’s fingertips brushed along his covered shaft, he moved his greedy lips across her cheek, nipping at her earlobe before tracing towards her pulse point, eyes flashing open when she keened and jerked against him. Her nails dug into his hips as a third pair of hands grazed over his on her neck and continued down her spine. “Re-Remus?” she gasped, looking between Draco’s darkening gaze and Remus’s half-lidded ones. 

“Hermione,” he whispered, eyes darting between her askance stare and Draco’s slow-growing smirk. “Oh, yessss,” she hissed as Remus’s large hands swallowed her breasts and Draco’s mouth returned to her neck without prejudice. “Fuck, I’ve dreamed -”

“I heard, little witch,” Remus rumbled along the back of her neck, his soft hair brushing against Draco’s fringe. As their foreheads touched, Draco looked up at the wolf-man, and their lips touched in a tentative kiss. His libido raged like a fiery inferno as her small hands undid his trousers and Remus’s sure lips moved against his own. 

And fuck if it didn’t feel perfect. 

He felt Hermione’s lips on his chest, shivering as her curls replaced her warm mouth and felt her arms shifting to undo Remus’s top, hearing her leave sucking kisses up Remus’s skin. Both men groaned as Hermione’s sweet smell infiltrated the musky scent of their masculine kiss. 

As Hermione’s lips latched onto the soft skin under his jaw, sucking and nipping hard enough to mark, he groaned as Remus’s tongue traced a final path against his own. Draco’s eyes fluttered open as they finally pulled away, both men’s hands gliding up and down Hermione’s petite frame and Draco groaned obscenely as he watched Remus finally kiss his witch. The sexual chemistry between them had always been tangible but watching them, his lips nipping hers, her breath moaning out against his seeking tongue, was almost poetic. 

Jumping when her hand finally dove into his pants, he groaned as she also fished out Remus’s cock. Without warning, she dropped to her knees, tongue coming out to flick against their leaking tips. Eyes wide and pupils dilated, Hermione opened her mouth and dragged his cock between her lips, eyes never leaving his own gaze as she took him as far as she could. 

“Fuck you look so beautiful like that, Hermione,” gripping her hair tightly, he shifted her off his cock, “Show Remus that magical tongue, love.”

Her hand twisted over his shaft, fingertips unable to touch, as she took Remus’s sex into her mouth, tongue flat and cheeks hollowed. Remus’s head met his own slowly, lips barely touching, the tip of their tongues grazing each other. However, before either man could get carried away, they pulled Hermione back onto her feet, ignoring her mewl of protest as Draco bent to lift her thighs, her legs draped over his elbows as he gripped her arse. 

Hermione rolled her hips against his firm cock, head thrown back as he grazed her clit and her soaked folds lubricated his member. “I don’t think you need to slicken him up with your essence, little witch,” Remus rumbled. Draco grunted as Remus’ hand snaked between the couple, firm knuckles running down his cock before his fingers wedged against his stomach and gripped Draco’s shaft, hard. “Fuck, yes,” Draco groaned, kissing Hermione fiercely while Remus rubbed him against her folds, urging Draco to shift her up. Together they lowered Hermione’s pussy onto his cock. She ripped her mouth off of his, throwing her head back and panting out as Remus’s shuffling rocked her onto him. 

Draco and Hermione convulsed against each other, his head falling against her shoulder as they felt Remus slowly pull the plug out. Remus’s fingers, already wet with her juices, replaced the gem, rubbing against the thin skin separating him from Remus. 

“I’m ready, please,” Hermione begged as she writhed between them, one hand clamped around his neck, the other wrapped around Remus’ as his fingers left her.

“Fuck,” she wheezed, as Remus slowly filled her. Draco could feel, still as he was, the way her slick passage tightened, squeezing his cock as her body automatically grew taut. Together the large men kissed her into relaxation. 

Hermione sobbed incoherently. Her voice reverberated against his lips as Remus’ murmured assurances rang throughout the room until they were both fully seated within her. Without preamble Draco moved, prompting Remus to begin his own dance. Draco’s lips found her nipples as Remus’ fingers brushed her clit. Hermione’s silent screams had them picking up their pace. “Fuck, fuck, this is better,” Hermione panted “than toys.”

Remus’ growled, hips slamming more firmly into Hermione, into him. The smell of sex, strong, and Hermione’s unintelligible murmurings gaining strength and volume as the double sound of slapping skin rent through the air like a deviant crescendo.

Draco ripped his lips off of Hermione’s abused nipple as Remus gripped his hips hard and their lips crashed against each other as Remus shook his fingertips against her clit. He could feel her clamping around him, her flutterings turning into a vice-like grip, and with a stuttered scream, Hermione broke around him, her entire body jerking within their arms as they cooed her release. “Such a perfect girl, princess,” Draco murmured against her temple. 

“Feel so good, baby, such a tight grip against my cock, so thankful you were preparing for me,” Remus continued as she sobbed. “So fuck...fu...so..yesss,” she managed. As she came down, she relinquished her hold on Remus’s neck, hands flopping against Draco’s shoulders, and his molten gaze found the flashing amber of Remus’. 

“Come in me,” she panted as they continued the push and pull into her tight holes. “Please, please, let me feel you both.” She began to brush her lips against Draco’s neck. Remus kept his eyes on Draco while trailing his teeth up her neck. “Fuck,” Draco grit through his teeth as he felt her pussy tighten around him, urging him on. 

“I’m going to mark you, little witch,” Remus murmured as they worked her to the brink in sync this time. “And then, after we recover, Draco’s going to sit on my cock while you sit on my face and suck him. I want a taste of that sweet nectar and I want to feel his tight arse around me.”

And that was all it took for Draco to see white, for his reactions to escape him in a guttural roar. He could hear Hermione’s sobs as she came again, Remus’ teeth biting down on her neck as his hips stuttered, once, twice, then clenched Hermione’s hips as he came in time with Remus’s pulsing cock in her arse. 

“Love you,” he murmured, his smile matching the one she gave him before she slowly turned her head, and met Remus’ now nervous stare, urging him to kiss her as well. A soft smile settled over Draco’s face as Hermione placed a hand over his settling heart, “Took you long enough, Moony,” she chuckled, the couple taking in his softening brows. 

“Yes, I suppose so, or perhaps I had perfect timing,” Remus admitted against her lips, tongue gliding against hers. His calloused hands climbed up to Draco’s neck, connecting the three of them as the experimental Wolfsbane gurgled behind them. 


End file.
